


while my blood is still flowing

by fiveya_whoregreeves



Series: our common goal was waiting for the world to end [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: (from the handler to five), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Blood Kink, Blood Sharing, Cunnilingus, F/M, Human/Vampire Relationship, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Inspired by Music, Jealousy, Older Man/Younger Woman, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Possessive Number Five | The Boy, Protective Number Five | The Boy, Smut, Song Lyrics, Vampires, titles taken from metric lyrics, violence is tagged for the blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:06:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28822674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveya_whoregreeves/pseuds/fiveya_whoregreeves
Summary: “You’re married to her, aren’t you?”Five frowned at the human in front of him. It was her 45th birthday, and they were supposed to be celebrating. If his horrid Maker hadn’t showed up, they’d be happily dancing downstairs (or, more likely having sex upstairs). “She’s not my wife, but she created me. One of the things she forced of me was to wear a ring. It’s a symbol of property for her, not love.” The reason he’d found a human to keep around was to upset the Handler, and all it had done so far was make Vanya upset.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Series: our common goal was waiting for the world to end [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113299
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	while my blood is still flowing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JjdoggieS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JjdoggieS/gifts).



> This is dedicated to JjDoggieS. Their fic “I’m In Too Deep, Can’t Touch The Bottom With My Feet” has such wonderful angst within it, and I really love all of the fluff they write as well! Hopefully they enjoy this!!!
> 
> If you read the fic I posted earlier, you might know that I’m going to have three different 35 fic one-shot series. This is one of them, and all of the titles are based off Metric lyrics. These will all revolve around vampires, werewolves, angels, fae, succubi/incubi, sirens, etc. None of them will be connected at all, and they’ll each be 1-6k.

“You’re married to her, aren’t you?”

Five frowned at the human in front of him. It was her 45th birthday, and they were  _ supposed  _ to be celebrating. If his horrid Maker hadn’t showed up, they’d be happily dancing downstairs (or, more likely having sex upstairs). “She’s not my wife, but she created me. One of the things she forced of me was to wear a ring. It’s a symbol of property for her, not love.” The reason he’d found a human to keep around was to upset the Handler, and all it had done so far was make Vanya upset. 

It was a little annoying, that he’d fallen so deeply in love with the human. He’d gone to a bar one night, rambling about his ‘ex.’ The Handler considered humans much beneath her, so, when he went to her place the next day, smelling strongly of one, he’d expected her to be angry. What he hadn’t expected was the human to run into him the next night or for her to ask him if he’d like to get drinks again. That night, two years ago, he’d sunk his fangs into her neck, letting her drink from him right after when she’d started to get dizzy. 

He was pretty certain by this point that his bond with Vanya was stronger than the bond his Maker held over him, but he wasn’t going to test that, not until he knew she’d be safe. 

“Do you love her?” 

He flitted to her side, crouching down on his knees, gripping her hands into his own. “I do not love her, my Vanya. Do not think that for a second.”

“Why did she act that way?” Even though she always talked about how old she was (and he wasn’t really sure that she was even old by mortal standards), she was  _ young  _ to him. Her voice sounding so small, so heartbroken, pierced his heart. “Why didn’t you stop her?”

“I  _ can’t  _ stop her,” he told her gently, rubbing her knuckles and pressing light kisses to them. “That’s the problem. You know how I can control humans? With my voice?”

She nodded, lips wobbling. He brushed a tear from her eyes. 

“Because she made me what I am, she can do that to me too. With hers.”

“What if she makes you hurt me?” she whimpered. 

A growl left his throat. “That will not be a problem, my love.”

“You don’t know that she wouldn’t.” Her chin set stubbornly, even though she was so upset. “And I don’t want to die, Five.”

“Vanya, we’ve bonded too, you know.”

“Explain.”

“Can I sit beside you?”

She nodded; he sat beside her. 

“Because we bloodshare,” he said, hoping his tone didn’t sound frantic. The guilt that she even  _ thought  _ she was in danger because of him was too much, and he didn’t know how much longer he could handle it. “I have developed a bond with you, one that could grow stronger each day. It used to be that my kind would have subjugates, people they regularly fed from, and they’d need the bond to keep them alive, with how often they’d feed. And, Vanya, the second that our bond is strong enough that it overpowers the loyalty I’ve been forced to feel…”

“You’ll kill her,” she guessed. He couldn’t do anything to confirm it. The very act of nodding his head would make his skin feel like it was set ablaze. “What if I did it?”

His fangs clicked, eyes likely glowing as he stared at her. “You would do no such thing.”

“Because you don’t want her to die?”

“Because I don’t want  _ you  _ to get hurt.” If the Handler had gotten near enough to Vanya, if she’d threatened her in any way, the subjugate bond would overpower the sire bond instantaneously. Instead, she’d made Vanya feel uncomfortable in a much more indirect way, letting her believe that she had more control over Five than she really did. 

Five had been turned in 1924, by a woman he’d thought to just be a very eccentric flapper at a speakeasy (to clarify, he’d been very drunk, so a woman with fangs biting into his neck had just kind of made sense). Ever since that night, he’d been forced to succumb to her will. She’d never made him touch her, but she always held the bond over him. Sometimes, he considered sleeping with her to make her go away, but he knew that it wouldn’t do anything at all except that smug expression to wash over her face, the same one she’d had when he’d woken up, not human any longer. 

“Nothing I feel for her is real, Vanya. You have to trust me.”

“It’s not you I don’t trust,” Vanya said, pressing her forehead to his. “I’m just  _ scared.” _

“You don’t have to be,” he promised. “As long as I exist in this world, you never have to be scared, my love. Nobody would  _ ever  _ think about hurting you and survive.”

She stared up at the ceiling, eyes filled with pain. “I don’t want you to leave me behind. At all.”

“I don’t intend to.”

“You promise?”

“Yes, Vanya, I promise.”

“How do we make our bond stronger?” she asked, and he glanced up at her, confused. “You said that it could grow stronger. I need that to happen immediately.”

The only ways were putting her in danger or—

“You trust me?” Five asked. She nodded, eyes holding no uncertainty. He leaned forward. “The more we bloodshare,” he breathed. “The more likely it will go away, but I’m not going to do that unless you agree to it.”

“I’m not currently your subjugate,” she deduced. “Just something close to it.”

He nodded, staring at her intently. 

“Will it still…” She blushed, deep red, and Five’s fangs clicked out.  _ “Feel  _ the way it normally does?”

“Yes, Vanya. It will.” His mind filled with the sounds of her breathless moans the first night he’d drank her blood, nearly causing him to go into a frenzy until they had started to sound different, like she was struggling to remain conscious. Without any conscious thought to what he’d been doing, he’d swiped his nail against his neck, pulling her to him and letting her greedily drink from him, apparently understanding that she was supposed to feed from him in turn without any prompting. 

She stared up at him now. “You’ll stop if it hurts?” 

“Yes, Vanya. I would never hurt you.” He pressed his thumb against her racing pulse. “You never have to worry about that, but I do need to tell you that this could… change a few things. I need to make sure that you’re okay with them before I do anything.”

“What will change?”

He pulled away. “You will start to feel more dependent upon me, and you’ll be addicted to my bite. I won’t be able to change that.”

“But?”

Of course she could tell that there was something he couldn’t quite bring himself to say. He wouldn’t do this if she didn’t know. “It would be like…”

“The bond you have with her,” she realized, eyes widening. 

“There’s a way that you would still have your free will completely, though, as long as I relinquish my control over you,” Five explained. “I would never do to you what was done to me, but I’m still not going to let you be a true subjugate unless you have agreed to it.”

“And the other option is waiting it out?”

He nodded. “Which had been my plan the entire time.”

“Make me your subjugate.”

Five blinked. “You’re cert—”

“Yes. Do it now.”

Opening his mouth to protest further, Five stopped when he saw the sincerity in her eyes. “Alright.”

He sank his teeth to her neck, gasping as it happened. Already, he could tell she was feeling the effects of the bite, feeling her reactions as if they were his own. She groaned, opening her mouth and asking for his wrist. Five pressed it to her mouth, not moving from her throat at all as her dull teeth tried to pierce his skin, eventually just biting down roughly enough that she was able to, gulping it down. 

When he pulled away, panting despite the fact that he didn’t need to breathe, he asked, “Are you still okay?” 

She didn’t move her from his wrist, staring up at him with wide eyes, and he didn’t force her away, knowing she needed it. When she finally pulled back, her lips were bright red. Swiping her tongue against her bottom lip, she nodded. 

“How many more times?” she asked. 

“Quite a few, and we have to stop as often as possible. Otherwise, it could be dangerous for you.”

She gave him a look that suggested she wouldn’t mind that. “Is blood sharing the only way?” Her fingers curled around his arm. “Like, if I were to do  _ this…?”  _ As Vanya climbed on top of him, he raised his brows. Pouting, she reminded him, “It  _ is  _ my birthday. We were supposed to celebrate until she showed up.”

“You don’t feel weak at all?” Five clarified, setting his hand to her cheek, comforting himself with the fact that she wasn’t pale the way she’d gotten that first night. 

She shook her head. 

Five kissed her throat. “And you know that I am completely yours?” He had to know that nothing had changed between them after she’d met his Maker. 

“I wouldn’t let you belong to anybody else,” she said, pulling him up again to kiss his lips. “And I am yours as well.”

The words washed over him, allowing him to feel the hope only she could bring him. As he gripped her more tightly, nails digging into her arms, she hissed out a breath, pushing his hands away and guiding them between her legs. 

Five flipped them over and unzipped her jeans carefully, pulling them off of her body and tossing them away. She was on her back, staring down at him, and he kneeled in front of her, slotted between her thighs. 

“You are mine,” he confirmed, dragging his tongue against her lace panties. She was always so affected by feedings, which was common, at least for the people he fed from. Technically, vampires could choose to make it painful when they drank from somebody, but he always chose to keep the process as painless as possible, even with everybody that wasn’t Vanya. Already, cum had seeped through the underwear, the smell of her arousal even more appealing than the blood that had trickled down her shoulder when he’d bit her neck. 

Vanya knotted her fingers through his hair, groaning, “Please, Five. I need you to—”

He nodded against her, slipping the underwear off and kissing the now bare skin. “You are going to be safe,” he promised, glancing up at her. She keened, and he took note of her small body, of the urge to wrap himself around her and always keep her safe. “I won’t let you be hurt by her, Vanya. You don’t have to be afraid of her or anybody else.”

“I need you to—” For a second, he’d thought she’d been asking him to touch her, to make her feel better, but he was pretty certain what she wanted now (though she likely wanted both things). 

Five dragged his canine against her bare thigh, “You want this?”

“Yes.  _ Yes.  _ Please.”

He bit her inner thigh, just a little underneath where her pink cunt was glistening, soaking the blanket underneath them. Five inhaled her scent, gulping down only enough blood that she would be content, immediately turning his head, poking his tongue inside of her. 

At her whimper, he mouthed at her clit, sucking on it for a few moments before he flicked his tongue back to her entrance, positioning his hand to rub against the bundle of nerves while he lapped up her cum. She thrust against his face, instructing him how she wanted him to touch her aloud, and he followed everything she asked obediently. Just as she clenched around his tongue, she asked him to stop, and Five glanced up at her, eyebrows raised, pulling off of her. “Too much?”

“I’m getting dizzy,” she admitted sheepishly, and Five climbed up and pulled her on top of him, dragging a nail against his neck as he’d done the first time. “Thank you,” Vanya told him before she pressed her lips to his neck. 

“It’s not a problem,” he assured, stroking her hair and resisting the urge to grind against her. When she drank from him, he felt the same pressure she’d always felt. “Take as much as you need, sweetheart.”

After a few moments, he realized that she was falling asleep, and he asked, “You okay?”

“I am.” Her eyes were lidded, and she set her chin against him. “We need to keep going, so you can kill her.”

Five snorted at the complete lack of anxiety in her tone. Clearly, she didn’t think that he would struggle with it. “You need to sleep,” he told her softly, but still firm enough that she understood it was an order. “Tomorrow, we’ll keep going. I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this fic, and I’ll post more one-shots soon! There will also be an abo one-shot series. Also, if you’re following the long abo heptagreeves fic, I’m working on the update still, but it’ll be here somewhat soon!


End file.
